


Loving Him

by dearatthaphan



Category: Our Skyy (TV), offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearatthaphan/pseuds/dearatthaphan
Summary: The saddest truth is realizing you have fallen madly in love with what can never be.In which Gun falls for Off even though he's completely aware that the older is already in love with someone else.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Gun officially meets Off Jumpol is in the beginning of the semester. When Tay Tawan, one of his senior in is his faculty invited him to go lunch with him and his other friend.

" This is Gun, he's the guy I've been talking about, he's one of the best film student in my faculty, he's really good. Actually a lot better than me "

" P' Tay stop! I’m not that good, Not even as good as you.” 

Tay's praises makes him shy, paired with the intense stare that Off is giving him. Tay just chuckles and pinches his cheeks.

" This is Off, he’s a senior as well, he's a photography major ”

Gun knows that already, who didn’t know about Off Jumpol after all, aside from his good looks, he's also popular because of his amazing photography skills.

" It’s really nice to meet you P'Off, I’m Gun Atthaphan " he said with a bright smile and offers his hand towards Off.

Off just looked at him with an obvious annoyed look and nods his head before turning towards Tay again.  
“ Go eat Tawan, I already bought your food, we only have 10 mins before the next class start "

Although Gun is disappointed on how their first meeting turned out, a part of him is still happy because finally, Off knows his existence. He's really looking forward to get to know him more and maybe, be his friend.

The second time they meet, is when Gun saw Off outside their faculty's building. He stood there with his back behind the wall completely unbothered by the stares and squeals of the people who passes by him, looking cool and attractive as ever. 

There's no doubt that Off jumpol's physical appearance is aesthetically pleasing, but other than that Gun admires Off dedication when it comes to photography and his works. He's an amazing friend as well according to Tay. And Gun just couldn't help but be more curious and interested with the older.

" P'Off! Are you waiting for P'Tay? " He asks, Off looks up from his phone and looks at him. He seems to be confused for a moment before nodding his head.

" He's still in his class, it'll be hour before he gets out though, would you like to wait in the cafe in our faculty instead? " Gun asks, hopeful that Off would not turn down his offer.

" Okay " Off said simply, before he starts walking towards the coffee shop. Gun insisted that he'll buy their coffee while Off waited in their table.

"Here you go P'Off " He said as he put down the tray on the table.

" Ah thanks.. Nong Gun " there's a hint of unsureness in Off's voice, but Gun shrugged it off, he's just happy that Off was able to remember his name although it's obvious that he's not so sure of it.

There's a bit of awkwardness present in the air, which is not surprising because they haven't hang out before and only meet once.

" I heard you have an upcoming photography competition, how is it going P'Off? P'Tay always shows me your work and they're all really amazing " Gun voice comes a lot more excited and bubbly than he intented to but he couldn't help himself, he's just really happy to be with Off, the person he's been admiring quietly since sophomore year.

Off's eyebrows farrowed a bit.  
" Thanks, and yeah it's going well " he said before turning his attention on his phone again.

Gun smiles at him and nodded his head, although he badly wants to ask more questions, it's clear that the other really doesn't like to have any more conversation with him. So he just decided to take his laptop and works on the script he's been working on for the past week.

They didn't talk again after that, Gun was so focused on the script that he didn't even notice the time.  
He found out that 30 minutes have already passed after checking his watch.  
He looks up to check on Off, only to find out that the older have his eyes on him with that piercing gaze that makes Gun let out a little gasp as he fights the urge to squirm in his seat.  
That only last for a few seconds before Off look down on his phone again, the little bells on the coffee shop's door rings as another costumer enter the shop, it was Tay.

" P'Tay here! " Gun calls out, Tay immediately smiles as he saw Gun, he starts walking towards their table and sits down besides Off and go straight in drinking the remaining coffee on Off's cup.  
Off was about to protest about it, but Tay quickly shut him up and gave him his bright smile. Off shakes his head but smiles at Tay as well, lightly punching his arm.  
That was the first time Gun is actually able to see his smile, it was a really nice sight to watch and he would do anything just to see Off smile every now and then.

" You made me wait for an hour and even steal my coffee, you own me a lot today "

" Oh come on, i buy you coffee almost every day, but since i made you wait, I'll treat you to your favourite restaurant again " Tay said putting his arm around Off's shoulder.

Gun watch quietly as the two talks about their day. Tay have lots of funny stories, he's loud and cheerful laugh filled the shop, Off on the other hand just continue listening to Tay, smiling everytime Tay mention something funny.

Tay Tawan is a really chill and happy person, he's like a human definition of sunshine, he can brighten up the day of the people around him with his lively existence, he's just a really lovely person in general. Maybe that's why even Off, who is known being a cold, quite and reserved person can't help but smile and be soft whenever he's around.

But Gun knows there's something more about it. There's something about the smiles and longing gaze that Off have whenever he's around Tay. He knows that Off likes Tay more than he should be as a friend.  
He knows that Off looks at Tay, probably the same way he looks at Off and that thought cause a flicker of pain in his chest.

" Would you like to come with us Nong Gun? Tay ask. That made Gun to brighten up, of course he would love to come, but as he saw the flash of confused look and frown on Off's face, he quickly dismissed Tay questions and shakes his head.

" I'm sorry P'Tay, but I need to be home soon, maybe some other time ” he says, trying his best to give usual smile.

" Oh is that so, well you better promise to come with us next time nong "  
Tay said, he smiles at him before nodding his head. After some moments they decided to go on their separate ways. He waves and says goodbye to the both of them, he turns to look at Off who gives him a simple nods, he smiles one last time before making his way out of the coffee shop.

There's no doubt that Gun feels disappointed and there's an undeniable pang in his chest, but at least he was able to spend a moment with Off even for brief of time.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing about Off Jumpol is that he's honest and straight forward. There's no doubt that he will tell you what's on his mind and what he thinks about you straight to your face. He's quite prank but also considerate of other's feelings, well sometimes.  
But what he never really understand is, why he doesn't feel a bit thrilled or even interested to this boy that his bestfriend have been telling about. 

He swears he's all he talk about every damn time. And it really confuses him how this boy whom he have never even met have managed to be in their conversation almost every time, and Off is honestly starting to get a bit irritated and even feels like he's starting to dislike the boy, all because his bestfriend have been bragging about him to everyone like he's some kind of a precious gift from God. 

Most of the time, he found himself asking about why does it seems that the boy is good at everything? what's so great about that kid? Why do Tay keep telling that he's too good and precious for this world? Honestly, sometimes he feels like his bestfriend have been quite exaggerating.  
And meeting and trying to get to know that kid is the last thing he would do right now, he have much more important stuffs to do. 

But of course, Tay Tawan have managed to introduce the kid to him one afternoon, bringing him along during lunch.  
One thing he noticed first about Gun Atthaphan is that he's small, bubby and probably the kind of guy who smile all the time, he's lively just like his best friend.

The second time they've meet, he observed that the younger is actually good looking, with strong jaw, sparkling eyes, plump lips and a small petite body.  
He always thought that Gun was probably going to be a more giggly and hyper version of Tay. But he was actually wrong, as he watch the boy do whatever his working on in his laptop, he notice how focus and serious he is when it comes to his works. He notice how his eyebrows farrowed slightly and how his small button nose scrunches every now and then, and how he bites his really pink plump lips from time to time. The view is almost mesmerizing to be honest and he wondered how could a small boy like him looks so ethereal just from sitting there in front of his laptop under the poor lighting of the coffee shop.

He was brought out from his thoughts about the certain boy, when Tay enters the apartment.

" would you look at that, I've been waiting for the coffee since earlier this afternoon, thank God it's finally here"

" wow, nice to see you too Off and yes my day was alright. and you're welcome for the coffee too " 

Tay have been his bestfriend since middle school, have been his roommate when they started University and one of the people who's always been on his side no matter what.  
For him, Tay Tawan is really special, he will always put Tay first before anything else, he's the person he cares about the most. He'll never say it out loud but he's really thankful to have him in his life and there's no doubt that he would do anything for him. 

" yeah yeah, thanks Tay"

" you're welcome old man, how's the project anyways, almost done? "

" probably, i don't know, if i won't get lazy then it'll be ready the next day, but if i do get lazy, i'll say it'll take another week " he said with a shrugged.

" well okay, it'll just affect 70% of your final grade so just do whatever you want "

" Relax Tay, it's all good, but you know what? it'll be a lot better if you have bought me some muffin along with the coffee "

" You didn't message him, how would i know you want those, but lucky you, i have these " Tay said as he bring out something from his bag and gave it to him.

" Thanks, cookies huh? since when did you like this stuff? thought you couldn't handle eating dry dusty sweets? "

Tay just rolled his eyes and said,  
" Still don't like them, but this one is too good so i have to try some, go eat it now! "

" So demanding, where did you buy this anyway?" Off took one of the chocolate chip cookie and takes a bite, and to be honest it really does taste good and he'll probably finish all of those cookies tonight.

" Is it good? it's good isn't it? well i didn't really buy them. It's from Gun, he said that he just started to learn baking and ask me to taste some of his work, but i don't have the heart to tell him that i don't really enjoy cookies, but how can i say no to his cute face? plus it turns out those are real good cookies "

" mhm, its alright, i guess " he simply replied.

" I thought you would love them, i even told Gun that chocolates chips are your favourite and would make sure to give you some "

" Well its okay, tastes just like any other cookies "

" Well okay, i'll tell Gun that you love it though. the kid was so excited upon hearing that I'll give you his cookies. He really adores you, you know? "

That caught Off's attention and now he's fully listening to Tay.

“He’s asked about you before, after seeing your works, he really loves photography too, he mentioned to me that if he's not majoring film he would have take photography as his major. He used to spent the rest of our break listening to my stories about you and even asking questions about you, so be nice to him alright? "

" I am nice Tay, what more do you want me to do to him? " He answered.

Tay just rolled his eyes at him.  
" No you're being an ass to him, you basically ignored him when I introduced him to you, and also, Gun never turn down any of my offer especially when it's about getting something to eat, you must've done something that's why he refused to go with us last time "

" No i didn't do anything- you know what, just let me continue my work please" he said before giving Tay a sheepish smile.  
Tay just grumbles something under his breath and proceeded to go towards his room.

Off spends the rest of the his evening  
trying to finish his project and homework that is due the next day, all the while his thoughts straying towards a certain boy with sparkling eyes, pink cheeks and really soft looking plump lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Gun just got out from his last class for the day, he's now waiting for Tay in the parking area. The due for the project he's been working on for one of his class is getting near and Gun needed some help to check for any mistakes or things he needs to improve, luckily Tay volunteered to do it, he's always been there to help and guide Gun especially when it comes to their major subjects and Gun is really thankful that he met Tay, not only because he help him in his subjects but also because Tay is just a really nice and thoughtful friend in general.

“ Nong! I'm sorry, did you wait for too long? I needed to bring some coffee to Off first or else he would get grumpy all day and we wouldn't really like that "  
Gun chuckles after hearing that, after knowing Tay for months now, he also learned a lot about Off. He knows that he's not really a morning person, loves chocolate chip cookies and couldn't last a day without his cup of coffee.

" It's alright P'Tay, where's P'Off by the way? ”  
" He's still at the studio, he's probably going to stay there until late at night. Knowing Off he won't come home until he finish his work"  
Gun just nodded upon hearing that,  
he wish that he could visit Off and see how he do the process of making all of his amazing photos someday.

They decided to just go to Tay and Off's shared apartment. It's his first time going in there so he couldn't help but feel giddy inside, he feels excited and curious on what's would Off's space would look like, he's also hoping could see some of his photographs in there.  
Tay and Off's apartment shows the exact combination of the pair, you could see the minimalist side which is probably because of Off and the other side which clearly shows that the one living there is a filmography student.

Gun as usual didn't notice the time as they start talking and revisioning his project, it was almost midnight when they decided to take a break and Tay offers that he will prepare some snack. They were laughing about some wild stories that Tay were telling when the door opens revealing a somewhat sleepy and pouty looking Off. He looks exhausted and his eyes widens a bit as he saw that Tay is not the only one on the apartment.

" Oh you're back, did you eat dinner already? Gun's here by the way, we're doing some project " Tay said, Gun quickly flashes a smile as the older looks at him.  
" Good Evening P'Off " he greets.  
Just as usual Off just nodded towards his direction before going straight to the kitchen. Tay soon followed as he help Off to prepare some food, guess he didn't have any dinner yet after all. The scene in front of him just look really domestic, the way Off just sits and wait for Tay to finish heating up his dinner while Tay scold him about not eating on time again. It all seems natural and he just couldn't help but think how it would be to have that kind of relationship with Off as well. He focus his attention to the older and there he is again, looking at Tay with those longing eyes, looking at him like he's the most precious thing on earth, on some point the both of them laugh because of Off's smart remarks on Tay. And Gun, for the first time, honestly feels like he's out of place, it feels like he's watching something so private he can't help but look down and just continue his work.

" P'Tay I think I'll be going now, Thank you so much for all the help " he said after he finish packing up all his things.

" It's really late nong, why don't you just stay here for the night ? " Tay asks which made Gun to quickly shakes his head, he doesn't want to bother them anymore, he just want the comfort of his own apartment right now.

" No it's okay, i have a really early class tomorrow. It'll be better if I go home, but thank you for the offer P'Tay " he replied before giving them an assuring smile.

Tay just lightly shakes his head and offer to just drive Gun to his apartment, insisting that he wouldn't let the younger go home alone during that time of the night.  
That made Off to looks up from eating his food and turns to look at them. A bit of irritation present on his face, obviously not approving Tay's Offer.

" It's late Tay, I know you have to get up at six am tomorrow, why are you still even awake, you should've been asleep right now " Off said.

Gun quickly noticed the tone in Off's voice he can feel that the older is not happy on Tay insisting to drive him home and the fact that he's also the reason that made him stay up late. Gun clear his throat and turns to Tay again with a smile on his face.  
"I'll be alright P'Tay, thank you but I can go home alone"

" That’s nonsense, just wait and let me get my car keys” Tay said before he proceeded to get his key and his jacket.  
Gun could only look down as he wait for Tay, he's too embarrassed to look at Off right now. He heard Off let out a loud sigh before putting his plate on the sink.

" I'll go drive him, just stay here Tay, we both know you're not that good at driving at night, just stay here and go rest already "  
Off said, Gun's eyes widens after hearing this, having Tay driving him home makes him feel bad already but now that Off's the one who will drive him, makes him panic on the inside.

" Are you sure, but i thought you're really exhausted " Tay said, Gun was about to protest and tell them that he'll be really okay to go alone. But Off already got the keys in his hand and started walking towards the door. Tay told him that it'll be alright and he should go with Off because he's a lot better driver than him and he will really feel at ease if Off is the one who will send him home.  
Gun thanked Tay one last time before following Off. The drive towards his apartment is really quiet, he doesn't dare to go make any unnecessary conversation especially now that he's not sure what Off is feeling. He doesn't want to irritate the older seeing that he is exhausted already and have no choice but to drive him home.

But Gun being Gun couldn't control his mouth so he decided to talk to Off.

" P'Off I'm really sorry that I made you drive me home tonight, it's not really my intention to bother you " he said softly, glancing at the older who's eyes are still on the road.

He heard the older let out a sigh before he glances back at him.

" It's alright Gun, Tay was right it's really late it'll not be safe to go home, especially for a little guy like you " there was a hint of playfulness in Off's voice and Gun gasps lightly on what he said.

" P'Off did you just called me little! Are you insulting my height? " He said and he couldn't stop the smile on his lips.  
Off just chuckles softly and shakes his head.

“ what's the project for anyways? I thought Tay didn't have any more work for now, since he's starting his training tomorrow ” Off asks him.

" Well uhm.. it's not P'Tays project actually, it's mine, he just help me finish it and do some revising, and we didn't even notice the time as we we're working on it " 

And just like that, the light atmosphere is gone, Off lightly stiffens and tightens his hold on the steering wheel.

" Aren't you a junior already? Don't they have any one in your faculty who's in charge of revisioning and consulting and all that stuff. Is it really necessary that you have to ask for a senior to proofread your work? "

Gun can actually hear the unspoken " can't you do it alone by yourself ? " behind Off's words.  
He looks down as his cheeks burn from the embarrassment and guilt but he swallows it down. And chooses to just apologise to Off, which the older quickly brushes him off.

" You should've thought that Tay is a senior and probably has a lot more work in his plate than you, he's starting his training and has a lot of requirements too, you should've been more considerate of him, he's too nice to decline when someone is needing his help, if you're really his friend you should have known that by now"

Gun looks down and bites his lower lip after Off said that. He chooses not to speak anymore. As they arrived his apartment Gun thank him and apologize for all the bother he caused once again. Off only grunts and wave him off as he started to drive back to their own apartment.

He doesn't know what hurts more, the way Off simply dismissed him just like that or the fact that Off seems to think that Gun is only friends with Tay because he needs Tays help. He went to sleep disappointed and with a heavy feeling on his chest, wondering if the time will come when Off will consider him as a friend and not just some annoying junior who always latches on his bestfriend.


End file.
